prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige McCullers
Paige McCullers is a talented swimmer and is part of Rosewood's swim team. In the absence of Emily Fields, Paige has has become the top dog of the swim team and is aiming to become the swim team captain. When Emily comes back, she feels threatened. She will be up against Emily for the Anchor Leg and will do anything to beat her even if it includes embarrassing her in front of everyone or even attempting to drown her to scare her off the competition. Season 1 Paige makes her debut in "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," trying to become the team captain giving little gifts to her teammates. Later, she tries to drown Emily in the pool. In the episode "Je Suis une Amie," Emily and Paige go head-to-head in another round to get the place of anchor leg. In the end, Paige apologizes and Emily ends up getting the race because Paige gets in an accident. After the events that happened on the swim team, Paige's father makes a scene in the school cafeteria, in front of both Emily and his daughter, accusing Emily being favored because she is gay. Paige disappears as the incident is happening. Afterwards, in the end of "The New Normal," she apologizes to Emily about what happened and says that everything is easier for her Emily. Emily defends herself by explaining what she feels, but is stopped when Paige kisses her and asks her not to tell. While trying to avoid Emily, they run into each other in the locker room and and Emily tries to talk to her. Paige wants Emily to forget, like it never happened. Paige starts getting along with Sean. Later that night, in "A Person of Interest," Paige ask Emily to meet her in a secluded pub where no one knows them and talk about what happened. Emily meets her there and Paige gets Emily to get up and sing karaoke. When they leave, Emily kisses Paige out in the parking lot. The next day Emily gets a text from Paige to have a picnic, Emily hears a song and says that the group is coming to the city, but Paige says that she can't be seen with her. After that, Emily says she is not ashamed of who she is and that she can't go back in the closet, so she can only be her friend. In "Someone to Watch Over Me," Paige gets out asked out by Sean, and she says yes, much to Emily's dismay. After the date, Paige texts Emily and goes over and talks about her date and says that the whole date felt like it was phony and wasn't real. Then she says that if she comes out then the whole world will change, and Emily says yeah, it will. Emily explains that before she was out that she would pick out people like Paige who would pull her up on stage and sing because that's something she would not have done. Then they start kissing. In "Monsters in the End", Paige gets tickets for her and Emily, but also for a boy as insurance against people thinking they are on a date. Paige thinks its a great idea, but Emily doesn't like it. Emily persuades Paige to meet with someone from the pride group from Sheridan Prep, but she never shows up. Emily talks with the member about Paige's situation. The next day Paige sees Emily with the member of the pride group and gets jealous and asks Emily what they talked about, and she answered that they just talked about her situation at home with her parents, and Emily tells her that she can't be her secret anymore and leaves. Season 2 Paige hasn't made any appearances in Season 2. However, she was mentioned by Emily in "My Name Is Trouble" and in "I Must Confess." Trivia *After Emily Fields complains about Paige on the swim team, Spencer Hastings mentions that she had played hockey with Paige, and she remembers a penalty being named after Paige McCullers. *According to Pretty Little Liar executive producer Oliver Goldstick along with Maya and Samara, Paige will also have a significant role in Season 2. Quotes {{Supporting Quotes|'Paige:' Sorry, Emily — I’m not looking to join a club and ride down Main Street on a rainbow chopper. Gallery Paigetalking.jpg|Paige in the locker room. Pretty-little-liars-1x19-a-person-of-interest-paige-cap-02.jpg|Paige enjoying a night out with Emily Emily-and-Paige-3-emily-and-paige-19334000-500-375.jpg|Girls being cornered by the coach Anthropologie-slow-and-steady-cardigan-and-pretty-little-liars-gallery.jpg|Paige is humiliated 119sneakpaige.jpg|Paige afraid to come out. Emily and paige at swim meet.jpg|Emily and Paige at swim meet. I got a brand new attitude.jpg|"I got a brand new attitude" Sean and paige.jpg|Sean and Paige?! Tell emily the earrings look hott on her.jpg|Tell Emily those earrings look hot on her! paige drowns emily.jpg|Paige drowns Emily. Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Females Category:LGBT characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Season 1 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Athletes